An Allegory of the Odyssey
by firefly9532
Summary: Neilix, a young wolf about to become alpha of his pack is sent on a mission to take back the lands stollen by them long ago. However just when he reaches his victorious triumph; the gods seem to have a different path for the young leader.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

An adolescent wolf pup crouched by the red-brown clay pillar. The lofty ancient structure was situated in the centre of a leafy forest clearing bordered by oak trees. The pillar, created by the paws of many wolves of the past was dappled with shallow grooves that displayed its great age, slowly eroded by the many warm bodies brushing against it's once smooth surface.

He smirked displaying a row of sharp, pearl white teeth, reaching up above his head he turned his head round to look at his friends who snickered with elation, hiding behind the oak trees, ready to flee if they where caught.

He brought his dull but tough claws down, gouging into the red clay like an eagles talon's through butter.

A voice broke the silence, the young wolf snapped his head round his eyes wide as his heart beat rose with horror, his fear subsided as he realized the wolf who spoke was none other than the aged Bard; Greythorn,

"Be careful young'un, do not insult the ancestors of the pack"

The young wolf flicked his tail with arrogance he smirked at the older wolf

"Why do you say that, _ancient one_?"

The elder white wolf merely blinked at the young wolf's disrespect

"They may curse you" He said giving a silent grin and added:

"Like they did Neilix, _your_ ancestor I believe"

The young wolf pricked his ears, his smirk falling from his face, unaware that he was being baited by the elder, the young wolf inquired further. "_My_ancestors?"

The older wolf nodded.

Keeping his haughty attitude he sat down pricking his ears with interest.

"Speak wolf, speak the voices of the great Lupis" called out a grey furred wolf. Murmurs of agreement rose form the other wolves who now gathered from the edges of the clearing, Greythorn-longbeard looked up, his wise, pale yellow eyes filmed over like a cloud over the nights stars, he began to speak. His voice like endless honey pouring from between his long yellow fangs, the words passed through his mind by silver paws, the paws of the stars, and so the story began…

Chapter 1

Neilix smiled at his father, placing a paw on his frail bony shoulder he dipped his head in a respectful tone and murmured, his voice inaudible to the warriors who lingered beside him "goodbye father".

Turning away he padded toward the pack boundary, the many lithe, swift warriors trailing behind him. He released a sigh and tried to hide his reluctance as he stepped into 'no mans land' a shiver scuttling up his spine he turned his head to see his younger brother. The pup rolled in the dusty dry earth.

Anger flashed across his face as he whispered half to himself "Someday, Dale, you will play in the soft jade fields of Bjarkloy. I promise you brother, I will return the freedom to our lands and the 'Forest-ones' will fall,"

His expression hardened to determination, his features stiff like the sheer rock face of a cliff baring the crushing waves of the oceans torrent.

Letting a howl escape his lips he darted forward, the warriors pursuing his every footstep he raced to freedom, and adulthood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood carpeted the once lush green countryside, Neilix, in a battle trance, lunged at wolves, in mercifully ending their lives, as his mind wandered elsewhere. He could not concentrate on the battle; he had to retain the essential state of mind; to feel no pity for the wolves that sunk to the ground at his warriors' paws. For if he did, he too would sink into the inky, crimson life liquid, that we call blood.

A call sounded echoing in his large ears. The opponents who still stood and those who where not too badly wounded began to retreat, fleeing back to the woods on sore paws.

The warriors around him did not bellow in victorious triumph, but immediately set their minds to the wounded, helping them away from the dead foes around them.

The medical wolves receiving the signal, notifying them that the battle was over, they raced into the battlefield and tended to them.

Neilix and some of the other warriors began to haul the corpses of their pack toward the river where the burials would be held later on. They allowed the rival wolves take away their dead so they could perform their own burial rituals.

Although the two where enemies; a code of respect was still valued between them.

A low hum cascaded outward from the gathering of wolves that mourned for the bodies of the wolves that had died in battle.

Neilix along with his highest-ranking beta, carried the bodies into the river, where they where swept downstream, to the spirit world where they would be swallowed by the cave of Aarethorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neilix slunk through the forest, his paws catching on the prickly undergrowth, he flattened his ears with displeasure; they needed to stay silent. The assault was essential to drive the assailants off the land that was once theirs.

Up ahead he could hear the faint drone off action in the core of the enemy's camp. Biting down onto his lip, he halted, not daring to breath, concerned that if he did it would expose his position to the guards watching near by.

He stalked ahead, keeping his back level with the underbrush, and sucked in his stomach as to prevent his belly fur from dragging across the leafy surface. He lifted his tail so it hovered just above the fallen russet foliage and he spread his paws to the full extent of their size as to silently flatten the leaves rather than snap them.

Neilix shivered as his shiny black nose emerged into the moonlit clearing. He gave the signal and the warriors moved in, circling round the slumbering wolves they readied themselves to make the death blow to the back of their necks, fangs hovering above there necks waiting for Neilix to make the first move. A shudder of sickness raveled up his spine, _should I not give them a chance?_ He sighed and shook his head

"No" he whispered his voice hardening as he persuaded himself

"They need to die for all the pain they caused us."

Neilix inhaled one more breath before sinking his blade like teeth into the rear of the golden wolf's neck, he winced as they punctured the bone between the wolf's shoulder blades.

"How could I be so _brainless_?" He gasped with dismay

The canine shuddered and snapped his jaws at Neilix's neck attempting to kill him. But fell back with a yelp of pain, as the bone Neilix had shattered dug into his muscle. Neilix gave a rye smile and put his paw on his throat he applied pressure, not allowing the wind pipe to take in air he watched as the golden furred wolf died a word raised from his black lips

"Pain comes to those with no mercy…."

Echoes of enraged battle surrounded him as the many other wolves woke to find their leader dead, they stared in horror at his corpse until they were knocked over and killed, unable to fight back because of there shock, those who did were soon out numbered and realized that the feat was impossible and attempted to flee with there offspring but where soon dragged out of life by Neilix's warrior's teeth and claws.

Neilix noticed a litter of four pups cowered with fear as their parents and family where murdered around them, blood splattered their pale fluffy pelts there eyes wide as they gazed up at him in fear, Neilix bared his teeth at them

"Leave '_cublings_' battle is no place for pups, even ones as savage as _you"_

he grasped one of the pups, a female, and hurled her toward the entrance of camp

"Go daughter of savages! You shall live, yes. You shall live to be warning to all those who do wrong to my pack, give them this message, will you?" he said posing it as if it were a request rather than a command. He lunged forward tearing off the tip of the female's ear. She scrambled to her feet and glared at him. The alpha was surprised at the she-wolves bravery and said again his voice deathly cool with impatience

"This is not your battle, leave now!" The she-wolf turned and raced out of the clearing, her siblings quickly imitated her and darted away.

The alpha lifted his head gallantly and surveyed the bloody clearing. All of the bodies that lay motionless belonged to the 'forest-ones'. He smiled flicking his tail and led the wolves away, he paid no respects to the dead around him, his duty was done, and it was time to head home, a glorious celebration awaited his return along with his official title as alpha. Together he his father, and brother would take back the jade fields of Bjarkloy that the near-extinct forest wolves had stolen from them.

Neilix smirked down at the golden heap that once held the spirit of the 'forest-one's' leader. He spat upon his remains and spoke his voice sharp with impertinence, spiteful with cocky victor.

He glanced up sharply as a raindrop needled into his shoulder. He furrowed his brow confused at the sharp pain that continually splattered onto his body he growled and ducked is head trying to get away from the pain. Thunder crackled in the sky and a deep thundering voice cascaded outward from the dark clouds above head. The warriors surrounded Neilix ears back in confusion they could not feel the rain or hear the voice of great Canis himself.

Neilix writhed in pain, each droplet felt like a blade digging into his flesh.

"Merciless fangs," he said addressing him directly "executioner of my son. He being among those bounded by mortal flesh, you gave not the chance for him to rise and face his enemy, you tore his life away as one would a hare slumped forward in drunken slumber. For this mortal worshiper of thine you shall be punished; for a thousand days and a thousand nights restless hunger will brutalize your gaze, the only quenching of the endless obis of yearning is the succulent, crimson life liquid that flows from the veins of your mortal tissue, its impure energy; mud compared to the silver iqire that courses under my gleaming fur."

A flash of lightning resonated down from the sky striking the alpha down "beware thee, Neilix Bran'son, for you have scratched only the surface of my wrath a mere beetle like you can easily be rolled onto your dark ebony back and left to wave your legs around until starvation takes hold and your bones rattle in the restless winds"…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neilix paused at he side of a stream gazing down at his refection, he sighed, not shocked by his appearance. The alpha had expected it after almost a moon-cycle without food or water, his fur was ungroomed from many restless nights, and his now dull dark brown pelt clung to his frame from lack of food. Peering deeper into the clear unstirred water's surface, he found a pair of water deprived, diluted acid yellow eyes staring back at him, it was as if someone had stolen his once bright lively orbs and replaced them with the eyes of an elder, on its last breathe of the world; merely stuck onto his gaunt face.

He felt a pang of grief well in his heart;

'_How can lead and take care of my pack if I can't even take care of myself?'_ he reflected with alarm a felt the eyes of his warriors bore into the back of his neck as he gazed into the stream, snapping back to reality he grimaced and nodded motioning for them to head onwards in the direction of home.

Neilix lifted his head his ears pricked forward and his nose twitching. He could scent something. He did not know what it was, but what ever it was it was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelt before. He had to have it. His mind grew into a possessive state, like a chicken for corn, or a shark smelling blood.

He galloped forward his eyes wild with yearning. He reached the thing that was emitting the tantalizing scent and immediately dug his snout into it, sucking in the warm salty liquid. Surrounded by beautiful heaven, he continued engulfing his tongue in the blood. He had finally quenched his thirst. The liquid ran dry and he unlatched his fangs from the now limp bloodless body of a fox. Shock engulfed him as he took an aghast step away from the dead creature _"how could I?'_ he had violated the laws of nature and gorged himself on the nutrients of a creature of his kind. while the fox was not a wolf they where still considered miniature cousins of the top predator and where of high status in the hunting world.

He quickly smeared the blood from his lips and muzzle on some grass, and returned to where his warriors awaited him their faces puzzled.

The alpha did not explain the situation but simply barked; "move on with ya!"

They reached the column of 'Star-bond' by the time the sun had just touched the horizon. It displayed a spectacular show of light as it's blood was shed, battling the moon for rights to stay in the sky, an endless battle between night and day always awaiting the next day in which their destinies remain the same; to win and lose at dawn and dusk.

A wolf emerged form the golden fields that lay beyond the white stone pillar. Her pale creamy brown pelt blended in well with the long barley stalks that swayed in the breeze.

Neilix immediately assumed the posture of an alpha raising his tail high, he positioned his chest and head so they rose to be taller tan hers he glared down at her his silent body movements articulating;

"I am dominant fear me"

The wolf looked at him with raised eyebrows her posture relaxed, she did not see him as a threat she opened her lips to speak

" I do not fear you wolf, and nor should you fear me; the customs of this pack, and those who lay beyond, is to welcome all those who stray to our borders. For they may be gods disguised in mortal flesh"

Neilix tilted his head confused and suspicious of their ways nonetheless he and his warriors where tired and needed a place to rest, he nodded.

"I believe you wolf of the western plains" he glanced behind him

"We shall leave at dawn tomorrow, thank you for your kindness"

He followed the cream-furred she-wolf down through the golden stems of barley,

the wheat-like stalks reached to his neck and he was glad for she-wolf, native to the land, who guided them.

The slight increasing slope leveled out onto a flat plain, he was shocked to find that the slope descended steeply into a cup shaped valley. The barley stopped growing, at outer edge of the nay impossible to find, camp.

A ring of rabbit pelt cad, grass baskets surrounded a small fire pit that lay off to one side of the site. In the centre, a large pile of white stones towered above the wolves that peacefully went on with their lives, the shadow of the monument of piled stones was in occupied as though it could not be touched. As it moved round as the sun changed its place in the sky.

Neilix felt his eyelids droop, he settled down at the edge of the valley where his warriors soon joined him to sleep….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been six days since the warriors of Nielix's pack had first arrived at the valley and his warriors had no intentions of leaving at the time bieng. They slouched around, bragging, eating and chatting to the wolves that lived there, they often went out for hunts with the natives. But the multiple hare they brought back could not feed Neilix, the blood of the creatures did not give the same smell as that of the fox had, he had even tried to eat one how he used to before he was cursed but found his teeth missing the meat each time he tried to grab it in his mouth.

Driven mad with hunger, Neilix could scent the blood of all the wolves around him, the scent was tantalizingly close but it did not give him the same impulse as before when he had drunk the blood of the dead fox.

No, he had to wait. He had to wait for one to die so he could survive off of it's blood, the very same blood that gave them life, now remaining still, no longer coursing through their veins, waiting to be consumed by Neilix so it may give him life.

He laughed half crazed with longing. Yes, he now understood the depth of his punishment.

'The living but now dead, gives life to the dead who lives on" He gave a rye smile

"How lyrical" He smirked again and cackled spitefully. With his plan set in mind, and his past forgotten. All that was left was the dry husk of his body and his willingness to survive.

Silent night rained upon the valley as Neilix dragged a small golden- furred yearling from the camp. He was very careful not to wake the mother that lay asleep after grieving over he dead son. He successful hauled the body up the rise and into a small ditch not far off from camp.

He could resist no longer, his teeth bore into the flesh of the young wolf and began his feast, his eyes rolling back with delight. The crazed wolf found that the blood of his actual species, not a cousin, was far more satisfying and far too soon and to his disappointment the blood ran cold and his frenzy ended. The once noble alpha fell into a slumber his mind unable to cope with the knowledge of his betrayal to wolf-kind.

To Neilix it had seemed as though he had slept a lifetime, but only a few hours later he was awoken by the sharp kick in the ribs by the wolves of the valley. A cream coloured face glared at him with pure ferocity. He blinked confused as he was hauled to his feet and led back to the valley.

His memories of the night before flooded back to him as he glanced upon the corpse of the young wolf. Guilt shadowed his gaze as his fuming warriors gathered round him shock clear on their faces. Only one word spoke in their mind, they thundered the word in harmony against the barriers of their skull so that even Neilix could hear it '_betrayal' 'betrayal', 'betrayal'_

All wolves great and small now gathered around the edge of the stone mound. All of them sitting well clear of the stones shadow, the wolf who had led him here briskly pushed him into the shadow, and too tier place in the group of assembled wolves. A faint sound cascaded outwards from the wolves as they, even his warriors, hummed.

Neilix lifted an eyebrow '_was this a joke? No.'_ They appeared too serious.

He remained puzzled by this until, the song ended, and all the wolves jolted forward their teeth snapping as they snarled at him. He leapt to his feet no need for another hint. The alpha fled up the slope of the valley and into the barley field

Neilix wandered around unsure of where to go. He had roamed the fields for almost the whole day and still had not found his way out. To the verge giving up, he decided to stop and rest. The alpha glared up at the sky the stars of Canis and Lupis just visible in the dusk. He growled "A.." he never finished his sentence, for he was knocked down by Canis cast into the dream world, never to awaken.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the place where he now stood, Neilix was unaware of the passage of time, the odd peacefulness of the dull fog made him feel as though this was his only haven. He had tried exploring this unusual endless cage but found it expand endlessly onward in all directions nothing changing in the white expanse of identical fog.

Although he was unaware of the passing time, age moved onward outside the humanity in his head. The warriors aged and became bards, elderly wolves died, and pups became adults. The trees grew taller and their surroundings changed, everything grew or shrunk in the time he lay in his time bubble. Yet nothing happened to him, this was his penalty; to live endlessly onward while those he knew and would have met died, he lived on blissfully, unaware of his previous life


End file.
